TBDH: 4 Times He Didn't, 1 Time He did
by Scioneeris
Summary: AU: Set in the TBDH Universe. Prompt Fic. Four Times Harry walked away from a bully, One time he didn't. Features Harry and his dragel Bonded. (contains slash)


**Summary:**

Set in the There Be Dragons, Harry Universe, this snippet is a response to a prompt "4 times Harry let it go, 1 time he didn't" in response to a bully and Harry's sweet temperament.

* * *

**Pairings:**

Harry Potter x Harry's Bonded future and present.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any Harry Potter anything. That belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just like playing with Harry in my own little world of storyville. I make no money by writing this fanfiction. All original characters are my own.

**Rating:**

M – Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16, just to be safe.

* * *

**WARNINGS: **Slash. Fluff. Romance. OC's. OOCness. DOES NOT BELONG IN THE CANON TBDH Universe. AU. Other warnings will be added as I see fit.

* * *

_**A/N: **This is is my warmup to writing villains, lol and in response to a prompt, "4 times he did, 1 time he didn't" in which I had Harry confronting a certain bully and his reaction. New chapter of TBDH will be coming soon, it's been sent off to brissygirl for betaing, so keep an eye out. Thanks for reading! ~Scion  
_

* * *

"It's fine, Theo," Harry said, firmly. He grabbed his Alpha's arm and pulled hard enough so that the sharp golden eyes were redirected to him. "It's alright," he repeated, a little softer than before. "Really."

"But Harry-!"

"No harm done," Harry said, lightly. He turned away from Yanek and his crowd, pretending that the Submissive's snub hadn't bothered him in the least. There were more mature ways of handling such things and getting into a fistfight—or magical duel—was not one of them. He'd been waiting in line for almost two hours and it was too much effort to dredge up the energy to be angry. "Leave it be."

"He said that you'd never have a-"

"He's a liar then," Harry said, calmly. "I will. Just not today—now come on, everyone else is waiting for us."

A grumbling Theo did as he was asked.

Yanek smirked as Harry walked away from the registration line, pulling Theo after him. Only some Submissives were allowed in to see the private screening of elite Gheyos trained by the Royal Guard. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity, as only pureblooded, Joker or Ace ranked Gheyos, born of Gheyo parents, would be presenting today.

* * *

"It's fine, Charlie," Harry touched Charlie's arm, feeling the tension fairly radiating off of his Beta. "It's fine," he repeated, when it seemed like Charlie hadn't heard his words.

"It's not fine, Harry!" Charlie growled. "That smug-faced bastard knew what he was-"

"Whoa, whoa, there! Calm down." Harry dodged in front of the furious Charlie and immediately wrapped his arms around Charlie's middle, hugging—and effectively halting his progress—until his Beta finally looked down at him.

"Harry."

"Charlie."

"Harry!"

"It's fine."

"He called you a—you know what he said. You heard him."

"It's just his stupidity talking," Harry said, calmly. "Words and rumors can't hurt us. We don't have much of a reputation to be ruined anyway," his lips twitched. "So there isn't anything wrong with me doing this." He stood up on tip-toe, shifting one arm from Charlie's waist to hook around his neck, pulling the redhead down to a more suitable height for kissing.

It took a moment, but Charlie eventually melted into the gesture of affection, pulling away with a sigh—only when he needed to breathe. "If we keep doing this in the middle of the market, I don't think we'll have to worry about having a reputation at all," he said, teasingly. "We'll have an audience if you keep this up."

Harry grinned up at him. "Let them stare."

It was usually a good bluff to pick on the Beta of a new triad or Circle—you could judge the strength of the Circle through the Beta alone, but in spite of his fiery element, the redhead had remained calm and controlled. Yanek glowered as he watched the snogging couple, his hands clenched into fists.

* * *

_Are you really going to let him get away with that? _

"Not you too, Quinn," Harry groaned. "C'mon."

_Too? Harry!_

"What?"

_Is there something you want to tell me?_

"No. Not really. He's just trying to get a rise out of me, that's all."

_Really? That's all._ Quinn snorted. _Harry, darling, you can't really believe that, can you?_

"I can believe whatever I want, but I can also tick him off without doing anything at all," Harry said, a smirk touching his face.

_What do you mean?_

"I have several 'things' he wants, but can't have."

_…really? Such as?_

Harry chuckled, mischievously. "What do you think?" He caught one of Quinn's hands in his, lacing their fingers together. "Come on!" He started off in a playful run. Quinn rolled his teal eyes, but they were shimmering with amusement as he broke into a jog to keep up with Harry's happy steps.

Yanek watched, silent and fuming as the brunette and his precious mute healer moved out of range and out of sight. The Healer was perceptive, he'd give him that, but it appeared that Harry was not as stupid as he'd first hoped.

* * *

"What a creep!" Soula stifled a shudder, crowding closer to Harry, a look of distaste on her face. "Has he been seriously stalking you like this all week?"

"Maybe longer than a week," Harry said, carefully. He made sure to keep Yanek within his line of sight as they meandered through the market stalls. "Where's Shayla? Wasn't she coming?"

"She went to fetch Draco and Calida," Soula murmured. "Oooh, that's pretty—let's go over there next." She snuck a glance over one shoulder. "Harry, he's still following us."

"He does that," Harry said, grimly. "But if you ignore him, he can't do anything."

"You should tell Mum," Soula said, slowly. "She'd take care of it."

"I can fight my own battles," Harry said, quietly. "It's fine."

"I'm not saying you can't, I'm just saying that you don't have to—if you don't want to." Soula took a look at the brunet's stubborn expression and rolled her eyes. "Men!" She said, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "I take it back. Let's just shop. I want to go over to the…"

Yanek's lips curled back in a hiss as he watched Soula Deveraine spin a magical shield of protection over herself—and one not-so-clueless Harry Potter. It was time to take things up a notch.

* * *

"So we put that here and—don't, ow!" George jerked his hand back, sucking on his fingertips, an injured look on his face. He hadn't seen that spell coming and it had caught his hand. "Hawwy!" The name came out mangled as he spoke around his fingertips. He'd thought his sharp-eyed submissive had been paying attention. "Whazzat fer?"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Harry winced, reaching for his Pareya's hand. "Let me see."

"Nooo!" the whine was half-theatrics and half-embarrassment.

Harry wasn't having either of it. He gently pried the reluctant hand from said Pareya's mouth and then mentally summoned Quinn over to take a look. George's red hair was nearly a perfect match to his flaming red face. Harry patted his shoulder in consolation and pressed a kiss to the warm cheek. "There, there," he said, teasingly. "It's alright. No permanent damage. Quinn will fix you right up."

George's face grew even redder. "That's not fair, Harry." He protested, squirming as Quinn held his arm at an angle to take a better look.

"You're right," Harry said, unbuttoning his shirt cuffs and beginning to meticulously roll the sleeves up. "That wasn't fair at all." His gaze strayed somewhere off into the distance, a stubborn set coming to his jaw.

George blinked. "What are you doing?"

"Something I should have done earlier," Harry said, lightly. "Don't mind me."

"I mind," George said, quickly. "We mind," he amended, taking a look at Quinn. "Harry?"

"It's nothing, really," Harry finished his left sleeve and started on the right. He deliberately busied himself with making the rolls nice and even.

George's eyes narrowed and he looked around, quickly, taking assessment of their current situation and position. "Is there something that—Charlie." He barked. "Get your flaming head over here."

Charlie looked up from where he'd been standing behind Theo, offering his support while their Alpha played nice with some of the more important Circle Alphas in the Earth Clans. He bowed formally, excusing himself from the conversation and came over to cuff his younger brother on the head. "What's wrong?"

"Harry," George said, pulling his hand free from Quinn's fussing. "It's fine now, it hardly hurts," he said, in answer to Quinn's silent protests.

"Harry?" Charlie echoed. "Harry, what's the-" he stopped when he caught sight of Harry's solemn expression. He placed a hand on George's shoulder and the younger redhead quieted at once. He cast a glance over to Theo and noted that their Alpha was still busy. Perhaps that was for the best.

"Wikhn?" Harry turned away from the group, an eerie light in his emerald eyes. "Keep an eye on them, would you?"

The pink-eyed fae looked up from his napping spot on the floor beside their designated viewing area. He stirred enough to sit up, summoning his cursed sword to rest in his lap. He gave a sleepy nod to Harry, who smiled and ruffled his inky black hair as he passed. Wikhn's pink eyes darkened faintly and he grew more aware as he looked at Charlie, George and Quinn, before following their line of sight to Harry.

A rather calm Harry approached Yanek, his smile bland, his expression polite.

"You know, most people would write a letter, send a direct message or formally request an audience," Harry began, when he was within earshot. "At first, I thought you were just blowing off steam or something, but then I realized that you weren't stopping. It's one thing to go after me," his emerald eyes narrowed to dangerous points. "I'm used to it, after all, but it's another thing entirely to go after my Circle and mine." The green fire in his eyes began to flicker to life at his hands, enveloping his fists.

"Hmph," Yanek scoffed. "You're a lot of talk, Harry Potter and very little action. You're just a little boy, playing a game that he still doesn't understand."

"Theo chose me," Harry said, carefully. He ignored the surrounding audience, his sole focus only on Yanek's smirking face. "Not you. I think that speaks to his wishes. I can handle anything you have to say about me, about my life and my choices, because they are my decisions, but the moment you start in on one of mine, I hope you're ready to handle the consequences."

"Consequences?" Yanek snorted. "What are you going to do, hit me?"

"That's not a bad starting point," Harry's deadly gaze flickered around the cocky submissive, a warning note sent to the restless Gheyos keeping watch. "Don't worry, I'll move so fast, you won't have to exhaust yourself trying to dodge."

Yanek blinked.

Whatever he would have said next, came out in a gurgled murmur, because Harry _moved._

In a blur of white-hot rage and simmering emerald fire, he blurred the distance between them and buried one hand neatly in Yanek's middle, doubling him over to release a choked cry of pain. Harry twisted to the side and brought his elbow down at the same time he drew one knee up. The result was traumatic for Yanek and extremely gratifying for Harry.

The wheezing cough turned into a whimper when Harry's movements didn't stop there, but rather continued. He caught hold of Yanek's arms and wrestled them behind his back, forcing him to the ground—keeping the advantage. It was more reflex than anything else, but the gleam in Harry's eyes made it absolutely clear that he was perfectly aware of what he was doing.

"The next time you have a problem with me," Harry said, his voice whisper-soft. "You come and take it up with me, alright?"

Yanek muttered something into the stone-paved ground.

Harry calmly leaned forward, applying more pressure on the twisted arms. "I'm sorry," he said, sweetly. "That wasn't an apology, was it? I couldn't hear you over the sound of your creaking bones."

A flicker of fear dashed through Yanek's eyes, so fleeting that one could have missed it. He choked back the rest of his insults and muttered the simplest apology.

Harry chuckled. "I suppose that would have to do, wouldn't it?" He freed one hand and patted Yanek's head. "Even if I smashed your brains out, you wouldn't be able to say anything else, would you?" He shook his head, meaningfully. "It's not in my nature to do this," he said, quietly. "But you didn't leave me a choice. You can call me a coward, you can mock my lineage, my lack of formal training and any little petty thing that makes your heart beat—but don't you ever raise a physical assault to one of my Bonded, ever again. That spell had lethal intent. I'm not as dense as you wish I was." Harry straightened up, resisting the urge to kick the curled up figure. "That was for George," he said, as an afterthought. "If you need a reason."

With a wave, Harry trotted off back to his Bonded. As he passed the horrified Gheyos, frozen in motion, he undid the spell that had kept them fixed in place so he could move freely. "I'd apologize, but you would have been honor-bound to defend him," Harry said, cheerfully. "And if you must avenge him, consider that." He pointed to a lounging Wikhn, who was currently inspecting his cursed sword. The Fae was awake and looking just broody enough to welcome a fight.

Yanek squinted after him and shivered in the noonday warmth. The Gheyos stayed put.

~_FIN~_

* * *

**This is NOT TBDH CANON, I was just having some fun and, like most of my prompts, this was written in a 30-minute block. I apologize for any obvious typos or plot holes. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
